Car Sickness
by Hop Scotch And Bananas
Summary: Sam is getting sick from all the curves of the road, amd Dean is there to help.


**I don't own Supernatural or its characters.**

**Some bad language, suggested for mature audiences.️**

**This is my first Supernatural Fanfic, so let's hope it goes well. I also have no clue when this would take place, so whenever.**

**Please leave a review!!**

" C'mon Sam, we gotta get going before the world catches up to us," Sam could clearly hear Dean's voice. Sam was lying on his stomach in his bed, not wanting to even move a finger. The last hunt they did did a number on him. Who knew vengeful spirits could pack a punch. It wasn't pleasurable, that's for sure.

Dean walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and groomed. So in other words in flannel and a pair of jeans, and showered for once. Sam only grunted, acknowledging Dean's words.

Dean walked over to the table that had their guns, and started to put them in his duffel, slightly glancing at Sam. He was about to say more, but Sam started to stir and slowly climb out of bed. His eyes were red, and he hunched over, still sitting on the side. He was achy, but nothing too bad compared to other hunts.

" I got us a new case, some simple ghost sighting in Utah. Maybe nothing, ya know how people can be sometimes."

Sam did. They once went from New York to Wyoming, and it only be a false alarm.

" Still worth checking it out I guess," Sam said, finally standing up. Their dingy hotel room lacked any sense of life, but the bathroom was okay. There was even mini shampoo bottles to take. Dean would always make fun of his mop hair whenever he got a chance. At least Dean couldn't complain about how much shampoo Sam used up.

They took 15 minute to get fully packed up before they hopped into the Impala. Sam felt a lot better after washing his face and getting his blood pumping. Maybe this would be nice. Talking to Dean, and listening to his god awful music. Anything was better than fighting.

Right on cue, Dean turned on the radio, a few notches louder than necessary, and started for the road. Maybe this wasn't going to be as pleasant as he thought.

The wind that hit his face was nice though, and Sam couldn't ask for anything better, until his stomach started to churn. He just put it off as not having anything good to eat for breakfast. It started to ease away, and it was all good again.

" What do you think is better?" Dean continued " Hot chicks with boobs, or hot chicks with ass. Wait! How about a hot chicks with ass and boobs," The grin that creaped on Deans face was of utter delight. It was like Dean had solved world hunger. And that only disgusted Sam.

_'He is so gross' _Sam thought to himself.

He could feel the slight discomfort creep back into his stomach.

" How about neither," Sam replied, again putting it off.

" Oh c'mon Sammy, you know you're just jealous that I get all the hot chicks and you get all the moms,"

He wasn't wrong, but the mothers really only wanted to take care of him, not date or have sex. There was just something about Sam that made people want to take care of him. Maybe it was the lack of mother's love that people could see in him.

Sam gave Dean a glare for the nickname, but didn't comment on it.

The discomfort started to become real pain after a few minutes of Dean speeding along the long twists of the mountain side. The view over the side of the cliffs didn't help the nausea he could feel in this throat. They were finally back in the woodsy area, but the roads still viciously curved. He thought maybe he was getting carsickness. But he hadn't had it since he was young. It was strange, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen.

After every turn, he could feel a bigger threat of bile, tempting its way up his esophagus. It wasn't until the last turn he really felt the urdge to throw up. He quickly swallowed it back down, but it kept coming up again. He moaned slightly, but Dean couldn't hear over the loud music. His throat was burning, and his eyes watered.

" Dea-pull over,"

Apparently Dean couldn't hear the urgency in Sam's voice and he tapped the rhythm of the song playing on the radio on his steering wheel. He rocked his head, having the time of his life while Sam was silently suffering.

" Dont tell me you have to piss, I swear you have the smallest bladder in the world. Can't you just wait until we reach town, it's only a few minutes away?"

Dean was still smiling, but Sam was getting desperate. He stopped clinging to the side of the door and leaned in on his stomach a bit.

" Pu- ll'ver," The smile slid of Dean's face, and he could see the pale color of Sam's face, and the way he held his stomach. There was no way he was gonna let Sam hurl in his baby.

He quickly swerved the Impala to the side of the road, not helping Sam's stomach any.

_Really Dean?_

Within seconds Sam sprung out and kneeled on his knees, gagging, the greasy food he was forced to eat starting to come up. It was leftovers and not very good anyway. The grease mixed with stomach acid made his throat burn as it reached his mouth, and puke spewed from his throat. Dean was behind him within seconds. Sam could feel a warm hand rub his back.

" Let it out Sammy. That $4 burger means nothing now," Dean's attempt to be funny pretty much failed, but Sam, threw all the pain, gave a small smile Dean couldn't see. It was funny to Sam how Dean was bothering to worry over how much money Sam was wasting, throwing up the food right now.

" You done?" Dean asked rubbing circles on Sam's back.

" Yea-I-I think so,"

" Well don't think so, know so. I don't want puke all over my seats,"

Sam gave a weak smile, still Dean couldn't see it. Somehow Dean's comments never _ever _helped, but right now they did.

" I'm good," Sam said, starting to stand on wobbling legs.

Dean helped him up, and to the passenger seat.

When Dean finally got I to the car be couldn't help a glance at Sam.

" Are you sure you're all good?"

" Yeah, Dean. Just a little car sickness that's all,"

It used to be common for Sam, they even had a bucket in the backseat with his name on it. Dean thought about bringing it back.

" Okay, but I though you grew out of that years ago,"

" Yeah, me too,"

Dean couldn't help a weary glance. He passed Sam water, and he gratefully grabbed it. He would take anything to get the foul taste out of his mouth.

" Maybe we should stick to flat lands for now huh, I can't have you get grotestly Ill I'm my car," Dean smirked.

" Oh piss off Dean,"

That earned Dean another smile.

" Bitch,"

" Jerk,"

This time Sam smiled too.

**END**

**It's really short, but I only wrote this in less that 40 minutes. I have a tendacy to write, then leave a story, so I wanted to get it finished. I also don't like to edit too much and proof read. Although because it's short, I'll go through it more. Most of my stories have _way _more detail, and are longer. So sorry for any typos, and I'll gladly take any suggestions for new story ideas.**


End file.
